Generator Ruby
by Legomanny
Summary: ok first story so, ok i will put this in a easy way to tell ruby rose you may see her as a normal huntress in training but she has the ability that her mother had before nanites so now she will not only shoot and slice but wreak, block and fight her way through her life, and you know it's time to start the revolution. (T-rated for violence swears and other stuff I might not know)
1. prolouge

Hey uh...well This is my first fanfiction story I'm starting and I hope you like it OK time to start.

Generator ruby.

* * *

Chapter 1

'Hey there I'm Ruby Rose, well you already know that this story is going to be awesome. yep, IM self-aware!..ok This won't affect the story I'm being the narrator right now the old one is sooo negative.'

'I heard that!'

'Shut up you're the main villain!. Anyway if you watch the show RWBY you might already know but if you don't know anything don't worry I can tell you. The world I live in is called remnant its a cool place but there are these monsters called the creatures of Grimm they basically want humanity and Faunus dead. But thanks to 'nature's wrath' called dust, it thwarted the Grimm and made safe a haven for everyone all around remnant those havens are called Mistral, vale, atlas, and vacuo. Now here's a twist there was an explosion in atlas that sends these tiny machines called nanites to every living being in remnant which turns some unlucky people into monster's called Evo's lucky there was a person in the shadows who had the ability to cure them, my mother summer rose. She is an Evo who can control her nanites and cure the meta-nanites and cured every Evo in remnant and deactivate the meta-nanites to never be used again. She was young in that time, so she went to become a huntress without using her nanite powers and she basically did it she became a huntress, fell in love, and had a daughter, and that daughter is me but sadly my mom went on a mission and never came was presumed dead, I was shocked and my sister yang tried to find her mother but we almost died but were saved by my uncle I moved on and now I will become a huntress and training and-

"Hey! an unknown person who interrupts my narrating yelled

"Hmm?" I said as I took off my headphones look at him

"I said hands in the air!" the now thug said to me

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

'Well, this guy was thinking to rob me right in the middle me narrating well let me tell you something I actually have my mother's power, yep I'm an Evo the last one and I have a crazy ability.'

As soon as that thug was thinking to rob me red circuitry surround my arm rose petals cover my arm it expanded and it was shaped like a giant fist then when the rose petals fall it reveals a massive black and red gauntlet fist. And I punched the thug through the wall.

* * *

so yeah this is one of the few stories I will do.


	2. Chapter 1 the day that everything change

(ok second chapter and now it looks good So leave a review also generator rex belongs to Man of action and RWBY of rooster teeth.)

Chapter 2

* * *

As soon as the first thug was thrown through the wall roman torchwick was getting wery, if this person was able to cause one thug to be defeated and went through the wall he or she must have been very strong. He sent another thug to see who was responsible for the mess only to come face to face with a little fifteen-year-old. She had black hair with red highlights at the tip of her hair, wore red and black goggles a long-sleeved black blouse with a high collar, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front,a black skirt with red trim, a pair of thick black stockings, black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles, and a red hooded cloak floating delicately behind her back. A thug on command yelled "freeze!" the girl took down the thug outside .the rest of the thugs look outside the shattered window to see the girl holding a now transforming high impact sniper rifle scythe looking at the rest smirking before twirling her scythe aiming at them.

'Seriously,'roman thought,' this small girl punched one of the thugs through the wall, and she is using an oversized hoe...well sucks for them'

"well….get her" roman demanded and the two thugs went to attack her, the first tried to downward slash her only for her to swiftly dodge and kick the thug in the face. Two thugs come to attack only for the girl to quickly swing her scythe to bat the thug away The other thug tried to shoot her but she quickly dodges the bullets bat the guy in mid air then hits him landing him in front of roman. "You were worth every cent truly, you were," Roman told calmly.

"Well I was hoping for a challenge roman, you should up your game" the girl happily remarked,

"well looks like you have thorns red." roman quipped,

"my name is ruby"the girl now known as Ruby said,

"potato potato, but I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening,and as much as I'd love to stick around" Roman said as he raises his cane and pointing at ruby " I'm afraid this is where we part ways" the tip of the cane flipped to reveal that the cane had a gun barrel, he then pulls the trigger and ruby reacted quickly by red circuitry appear on her back and form a jetpack with a pair of wide red turbine wings. And fly away from the blast shot,

Ruby looked around only to find roman gone leaving behind only cracked streetwalk from the earlier fight, she looked at the shopkeeper who was now outside and who most likely got out from the broken down shop to watch the fight.

"You okay if I go after him?" She asked and when she received a curt nod Ruby wasted no time putting the goggles resting on her head onto her eyes and flying on top of the building.

Once up there ruby looked up, eyes scanning for the criminal as the wings disappeared from her back, once she found him standing on the edge she yelled"Hey!" and not a moment later roman muttered the words

"Persistent" before a bullhead, almost as big as the building they were standing on came into view, flying up in front of them as ruby watched in confusion. roman jumped on the flying machine, turning back around to look at ruby and yell

"End of the line, Red" Before holding up a red crystal, It was glowing slightly and ruby eyes winded as she realized what it was all too late as roman threw red crystal, It was an exploding one she knew and she knew with the right contact of energy it could blow up. Ruby watched it land in front of her and looked up in time to see roman holding the cane up before shooting at her.

Romans cane could send out a blast strong enough to detonate the crystal she knew and she couldn't do anything but watch as the blast came forward, intent on blowing her up.

" Aww, crap-baskets" ruby groaned.

And then roman fired but instead of hitting a dust crystal it hit a shield spell and who cast it, is behind the spell revealing to be a middle-age women with blond-hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her thin ovular glasses, a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels and a black cape. And is using a riding crop as a weapon. That said women look at the bullhead of using her riding crop fired some energy based shots, probably dust used which rumbled the bullhead. And then made a spell to summon a storm which rains ice spikes at the bullhead. But then inside the bullhead roman was now piloting the ship and the newcomer was a woman, ruby immediately activate her goggles to night vision mode to see what that woman looks like and sees her hair is shaped to be wavy and covering her left eye. That shadow women throw a fireball at blond women who made a shield spell against it, Before she took the remains of the fireball to make into a symbol under the blond women, the blond women dodged right in time as a fire pillar shot up in front of her leaving debris, the blond women used it and made it to a spear and throw it right at the bullhead, only to be counteracted by the fire lady,which the spear reconnected and hit the top of the hull's bullhead and separated into three and hit the bullhead everywhere, Before the fire lady sent a fire shockwave and destroyed the three spears.

'Ok that women is powerful so crescent rose's bullet won't hurt her"ruby thought as she needs to find a way to damage her. 'Unless…' prior to that ruby raise her arm, red circuitry appeared, rose petals surround her arm and expanded once the petal falls a large red projectile cannon on her arm resting on her shoulder Appeared, The two women fighting looked back with confusion and shock evident on their faces. Ruby used it as an advantage, the cannon's maw open and extend into the ground, and loaded up. She Aimed at the fire lady and fired. Most of the shots were destroyed but were hard due to how big and quick the shots were. ruby reloaded, only this time when she had only one shot left she aimed it to the turbines and fired it causing the turbine to be damaged, as a response the fire lady readied a lot of symbols on top of ruby and the blonde-haired women which in reaction ruby as well as the blond women dodge all the blast from the fire pillars. But the bullhead chose this moment to escape while the fire lady looked at them, the hangar closing and the machine flying away, "Well that could have gone better," Ruby said as she walked to the blond women. "So you're a huntress...can you keep this whole event a secret?, also can I have your autograph?"

* * *

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady" the blond women now known as Glynda goodwitch said, harshly lecturing ruby about what she had done. but that's not what ruby was worried about. She's was worried Glynda will tell everyone what happened about the part of her arm transforming into a giant cannon. "You put yourself and others in great danger"

"ok three things, one, they were the one started it. two, I didn't see anyone who was in actual danger, and three have you actually met me?...well no you wouldn't know" argued ruby, before Glynda gave her a pointed glare and she shut up immediately "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back…" ruby was starting to calm down, "and a slap on the wrist"and prior to her saying it her crop hit the table close to ruby, but consequently cause ruby to stand up and activate her giant gauntlet fist on instinct, regaining her self,ruby looked up to meet the shocked face of glynda "...oh sorry!" ruby apologized as she deactivates the gauntlet fist.

"It was on instinct I swear!"

"I'll...keep that in mind," Glynda said as she calmed herself." but… there is someone here who would like to meet you." which caused ruby to worry a bit until seeing who exactly was wanting to talk was, a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a cowl around his neck. A unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, And black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ruby rose"Ruby was starting to get a bit worried," you… have silver eyes"

"That's… an interesting thing you say about me" ruby said questionably calming down.

"So!" the gray-haired man said "where did you learn to do this?" in a video recording showing ruby fight with her scythe

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see… " the grey haired man said as he set down a plate of cookies in front of ruby, and Ruby looked at them for a second before cautiously grabbing one, and grabbing more after being successful with the first one. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before.A dusty, old crow."

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said, her mouth full of cookies, before swelling and repeating them "sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm good enough to take down well… average enough to take down Grimm"

"So I've noticed." the man agreed, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" the man questioned.

"Well, yeah. I only have two more years of training left at signal!"Ruby answered, "And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean police are alright, but Huntsman and huntresses have much more action and it's exciting. And really!" 'she paused, before trying to' "you know!"

Silence in the room for a moment until.

"... Do you know who I am?" the man question and

"you're Professor headmaster of Beacon." answered ruby

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you"

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked at Glynda for her opinion only to receive a 'humph' from her.

"Well ok"

When ruby heard that she was going to beacon she was going to explode. "But…" that was then ruby forgot something, her ability, her expression showed horror and worriness. Ozpin got a wind of her expression and quickly tried to diminish it "Ms. Rose don't worry I just want to know how you did this" prior to saying that the video recording showed ruby making a giant fist gauntlet, a jetpack with twin turbines and a cannon using ammo from the building. Ruby calmed down a bit "so what do you want to know about?"

"About how this is possible"

"Well...do you know about the nanite event?"

"That event that caused one of atlas biggest accidents and the old general to be replaced with general ironwood? Yes. what of it? "

"It's about nanites."

"Tiny machines that is in everyone that a few unlucky people become monsters called Evo's?"

"Yes… well you see I am one of them you, might call me the last Evo in remnant but instead of turning me into a monster I can control them tell them what to do, examples are what you saw.

"Hmm… anything more?"

"Yes, actually something big is happening, my nanites are going crazy enough to notice something is going to happen."

"Ok I'll note it, anything else"

"Well, yes please don't tell anyone about this?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, you see… I'm basically a target once the word goes out about, I can basically do this" she makes her arm into a smaller version of the gauntlet fist and revert it back to normal, " I'm the last Evo which means I can be hunted down and I don't want that"

"I can see your point… so who knows about this?"

"My dad, my sister, and, my uncle and now you two"

"Hmmm…"ozpin thought for a moment before getting an idea" "ms. rose how good are you on your abilities?"

"Well most of them are good but the rest need training" Ruby answered

"Well I have an idea, beacon academy will not only be an academy to hone your skills on your weapon you will also be taught on your...what's the name of your ability?"

"Builds"

"Ok, you will also be taught to use your builds to master their abilities and if you happen to make more builds we will help you on that too."

Ruby got excited by this, even more about going to Beacon that meant that not only she could become a huntress she can master her builds with the help of ozpin and other people who can help her.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"Yang Xiao Long, sister of ruby rose squealed in delight. Her appearance is lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose, wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black, a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. And she was hugging her sister to death "Please stop or else I'll smack hand you in the face"

"Aww my sister being tough, you still cute. I'm just so proud of you!" said yang excitingly as she let go of her sister.

"Sis I didn't even get to smackhand roman so it was nothing"

"What do you mean it was incredible! Everyone in Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"Yang that is not going to mix well with me! I mean I'm already special enough as it is I just want people to think I have normal knee's because I'm actually hiding tiny machine knees"

"ok, i understand, but aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… it's just… look I moved ahead two years and I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." ruby explained truthfully.

"But you are special"

"Thank you, my obvious sister, for trying to make me show my abilities"

"I don't actually mean that rubes"

Right when ruby stopped talking a screen shows the recent news

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continue to evade authorities."cue news to show the image of roman torchwick "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department. Back to you, Lisa" as the screen transitions to a young woman with lavender hair

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news this Saturday Fanus Right's protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony." an image replaces the image of people with animal traits to see a wolf figure with three claw marks "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"only for the news to turn off and replace with a holo image of Glynda goodwitch

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" said the holo-Glynda.

"Who's that?" yang questioned

"My name is Glynda goodwitch," holo-Glynda said as if she heard yang speak.

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" as she finished talking the holo-Glynda disappear.

"Yang, she is way less nice than that" ruby talked to yang

"O...k?" question yang, But right after, ruby gasp of astonishment to see vale up high and others join in.

"Look at this view you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" ruby exclaimed

"Beacon's our home now," Yang added.

It was swell until both ruby and yang heard groaning to see a blond boy holding his stomach before crouching over and groaning.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone"quipped yang

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

" I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"I just hope they don't have bullhead sickness-oh yang, gross you have puke on your shoe!"

"gross ,gross,gross,gross,gross,gross,gross,gross!"

"Get that Stuff away from me!

End chapter 1


	3. chapter 2 new friends and enemies

Chapter 3

(ok new chapter leave a review also school start and it's going to take time ok)

* * *

As soon as the bullhead lands to the dock the bullheads door opens to let out students the blond boy rushes out to the nearest trash can and throws up in there

"Wow that was some disgusting vomit, it was on my favorite shoe" yang shuddered

"Hey it could have been worse it could have been on your face!" Ruby quipped causing yang to laugh a bit. As they walk out of the bullheads they see the building itself. Beacon "wow" both ruby and yang gasp astonished.

"The view from vale's got nothing on this!" yang remarked.

"Wait is that? Ooh! Ohh! Sis!" ruby gasped as she turned in a 2d chibi version of herself slowly flying away from her sister.,"That kid has a collapsible staff! and she's got a fire sword!" yang grabbed ruby's hood and returned her back to her original form, "ow! ow!"

"Easy there, little sis" yang reminded ruby "they're just weapons."

"Just weapons?" ruby questioned, "they're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!"

"To you, it's actually true." yang remarked "also why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

As Yang said that ruby took out Crescent rose and stars hugging it "of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose I just like seeing new weapons a lot, it's like meeting new people but better."

"Ruby, come on," Yang said as she pulls down ruby's hood to cover her face, "why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?

"Uhh… do you know how much that is a Terrible Plan!, I'm going to stick to you all the way to graduation." ruby said determinedly

"Well… actually, my friends are here, Gotta go catch up. 'Kay c'ya bye." yang quickly explained to her sister as she quickly goes to her friends leaving ruby behind spun.

"Wait! Don't leave me! Uhh." Ruby said as she is now dazed from spinning. "Note to self: give yang the b.f.s when training. Uhg" as she said it she falls down on a carrier with luggage and messed it up.

"What are you doing!?" an unknown girl voice said to ruby on the ground

"Huh," Ruby said as she half-stand up to look at what she does, "oh sorry i-"

"Sorry?" the voice to now a pale-skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. And Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the a thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. And she is definitely bratty. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Wait?, What damage!" ruby exclaimed as she is taking one of the luggage 'a white briefcase', the carriage dropped, "I only fall on your carriage and it was a ac-"

"Gimmie that!" the white-haired brat said as she took the briefcase as she opened to reveal dust vials "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"What?"

"-What are you, brain dead?"

"Braindead!" ruby yelled as she fully stood up. "Listen he-"

"Dust!" the white-haired jerk said as she took a vile and shaken it around Ruby's face "Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!"

"Hey don't shake it in my face, you don't even know wha-aaa-aaa-"

"Well, I'm waiting! come-on finish that sentence, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Aaaah-choo" ruby sneezed which caused an explosion of ice,electricity and launching the vile to a girl that is wearing black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple, for her to pick up the red vile and now see that she is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her she is reading a book only to look away to see the vile and turn it to see the Schnee symbol

"Unbelievable!"

Only to her to hear what's going on and see both ruby and the white-haired girl yelling at her.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I don't even know what you are talking about!"

"Ugh You complete dolt!" the bratty girl yelled, "What are you even doing here. Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, that's the thing i-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Hey, you watch where you going princess!"

"- it's heiress, actually" said by another girl who is actually the girl with the book. Who walked to them "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

"Finally, some recognition!" said the brat now known as Weiss seemed to be prided only for ruby to give the old eye roll

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" in which caused Weiss to sputter in shock

"-what- How dare-! The nerve of-!" while she is burned ruby is giggling for the use of karma of her

" Ugh!" Weiss says giving up taking the dust vile off the black hair girl hand's and storming off.

"Heh finally some karma, she is a jerk, hopes this is only one time."Ruby said, "though she is probably having a bad day as well but too late.","so anyway thanks for-" only to find out the black haired girl is leaving. to that ruby lays on the floor defeated. "Well, this is now the worst day. Welcome to beacon…" prior to her saying that an unknown person walk towards her wanting to give her a hand

"Hey," ruby looks up to see a boy with dark-blue eyes having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers, has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. "I'm Jaune"

"-ruby." she said as she takes his hand to help up "aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

-All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explained as he was walking with ruby.

"Well sorry to make a joke about it, but hey at least I didn't give you the nickname vomit-boy" ruby countered

"Yeah if that did happen I called you crater face."

"Ok that was a good counter also that was that jerk Weiss's fault her vile was leaking dust"

"Ok…, changing subjects the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"I don't, and do they?"

"They will. Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says that… nevermind."

"Heh first rule never tell what you say that involves a mom or dad"

"Noted"

"...So I have this thing." prior to what she said she takes out Crescent rose in its scythe form.

"Woah !. is that a scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

"It's also a gun"

"Oh, that's cool!"

"So what weapons you have?"

"Oh uh, I got this sword." prior to Jaune saying it he takes out his sword

"Ohhhhhh …"

"Yeah, got a shield too!"

"So what do they do?" when she touches the shield it reverts to back into a small thing which causes Jaune slip up and tries and does catch it.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… so… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away"

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Well maybe I can help you on upgrading your sword and shield, you see I'm a dork when it comes to weapons I went overboard designing it."

"Wait you made that?"

"Yep. all students at signal forge their own weapons, it seems you didn't make your own weapon did you?"

"Yep, it's a great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Hey at least you are using it, than being on a shelf being a family heirloom"

"Yeah being used now instead on a shelf"

"Hey don't be a slum, as I said I can help you upgrade your weapon.- so why'd you help "me out back there, in the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet""

"Ok, that phrase is ok to use your parent's involvement… Hey, where are we going?"

"-Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory?, Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

"If there was, I think we passed it"

"Is uh… is that a "no","

"Yep a no"

* * *

(so what do you think? it was good to do it)

(also for that reviewer who stated that not only I gave ruby builds but also some of rex's personality well hoping I can keep the personality mixed and not separately)


End file.
